An Undeniable Contract
by sequoiacole
Summary: Warning OC's are afoot. Alice Lorraine Wood has made a contract with a demoness. Her reason? She'll never tell anyone but Lilith. In order to succeed in her plans she is forced to pose as her twin brother. When she finds herself in need of the queen's guard dog who knows what will happen. Not a Mary-Sue. Promise. Rated M for adult language, dark themes, and later blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1: The Mark Of the Contract

_Where am I? _

It was darkness. Silence. Suffocating.

_Why can't I just die?_

"Is that truly what you want?" A powerful voice cut through the darkness.

_No._ My lips lacked the ability to move. My eyes felt too burdened to open.

"Then what do you want?" Her voice rang in my head and all around me.

_What do I want? _

Her laughter was deafening, "Yes child, what is it that you desire? I can lead you to it. I can give you anything you need."

_Anything I need..._

"That's right. Tell me child, what is your name?"

_My name? _My mind went blank for a moment. My name...why couldn't I think?

_Alice Lorraine. _It popped into my head and I knew it to be true. Alice Lorraine Wood. Heiress of the Wood fortune and business. _But why am I here?_

"Alice Lorraine." She rolled my name on her tongue. A light was beginning to form, and when I finally came to a place where I could see, I did not particularly care for my surroundings.

A dead, blackened tree grew twisted from the ground where I lay underneath it. What I assumed was a dead fruit hung from a branch. I felt like I was floating. The red sky met the black earth but there was no seam where they connected. It was an endless void of blood and death.

Then she appeared. Her form was shrouded in the shadows that circled her lazily. The only visible traits I could discern from the black figure were piercing green eyes and flowing orange hair, the rest was left to my imagination.

"You are here because you desire something. You crave it..." Her voice was an echo. It shook everywhere and flooded my senses.

_I want something._

"Yes child." I watched as she brought a hand closer to me, offering to help me up.

My heavy arm reacted without my consent and took her hand. It didn't even feel real. It was like holding mist. She pulled me close to her body, and I felt myself being lifted to her face. From here I could see her clearly. There was a ring of white surrounding her green irises. Her pale skin and red lips were flushed with pride, her orange hair flowed like a river behind her. She looked like sin.

_What do I want?_

"That is for you to decide, and for me to provide." She licked her lips and her eyes burned with anticipation.

"I want..." My lips finally moved, "revenge."

Her smile was unnerving, "Then take my hand child."

I took it once more, and she pulled me even closer. Our breaths mingled in the air and I felt something scaly snake its way around my neck.

"This is a binding contract child. You understand that if you accept my mark, you will be forever shunned from the light. There will be no going back."

"I know." My body shuddered, but my mind was made up.

"And what do you offer for my services to you?" Her head tilted to the side.

"I offer whatever you demand. Take what you want." My mind was slowly beginning to work again as I thought about what had lead me to this point. Every turn and stumble...every last mistake. All the damned fools who had brought me so low. They would pay.

"I want nothing less than the delectable soul you carry inside of you." Her eyes grew darker, turning a low red before shining a vibrant purple. Something was starting to feel warm on the back of my neck.

"I accept your terms." My small voice was steely.

"Then let it begin."

White hot pain was branding the spot where I had felt something reptilian slither on my neck. My vision went blurry as the pain intensified. It felt like a white hot razor was dragging through my skin...slowly. I heard laughter.

"What is this pain compared to that which you have already felt? Is it worth it child?"

I could only scream in response. There were no coherent words, only the sounds of my agony. She laughed again. When would the pain end? It felt like hours, and then finally I was dropped back to the black floor. The tree looked brighter, as if it had gained some life. I heard the clacking of shoes approaching my body, but I was in too much pain to move my head. Then her face loomed over mine. She brought her hand into my vision and I recognized the symbol that was still bleeding on the back of her appendage. The sigil necessary for summoning the demoness Lilith.

"This is the symbol of our contract Mistress," She smiled, but here eyes were cold. "It has been carved into my hand and onto your neck. As long as you live, I will always be beside you. I will follow any order and will protect your life above mine. It ensures that I am always able to defend you Mistress, and it makes any hope of escape impossible. Even if I should die in your world, I will be forever awaiting to devour your soul in hell."

I couldn't even nod as I listened.

"Alice Lorraine Wood," Her eyes closed in a pleasure unknown to me, and then snapped back open as she spoke again, "you are my Mistress. Grant me a name so that our contract can be completed."

Regaining some strength, I asked her, "I know your true name. Can I not use that?"

"If it pleases you Mistress you may use my name. But I must warn you, if we encounter any other supernatural creatures in your world and you speak the name Lilith they will know instantly who I am. It could be..." Her green irises shifted sideways, "dangerous."

"It seems to me that fact doesn't bother you at all. Your name will stay your own. Lilith the demoness. The one who fell from light." I felt her pick my body up from the ground. The tree was normal looking now. It's bark was rich and healthy leaves were sprouting from its branches. The once dead fruit looked supple and red.

"It would seem Mistress," She began to walk away from the tree, and my consciousness waned, "that we already have _that_ in common."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! This idea came to me at one o'clock in the morning. For those who don't know, the demoness Lilith (in the Hebrew text) was actually the first woman. It is said that she was made from the same materials that Adam was, but after refusing to be subservient to him, she left the Garden of Eden and took to mating with demons. After God discovered her treachery, he killed all of her children and condemned her to hell. Now she spends her days causing men misery and stealing babies from mothers to replace the ones that God took from her. In my story she sees Alice as a lost child that needs protecting. She wants her soul to satisfy her hunger and her craving for children because no matter how tainted Alice may become, her soul remains innocent.**

**Now, know that I am not religious, but I did google search the crap out of stuff before I started typing so hopefully that lore will help fill in some details about the setting and character.**

**I'm not sure if I want to continue because I know how much crap OC's get, but I can promise that Alice is not a Mary Sue. I intend to later on include some implied Liz/Ciel. And although there may be some OC/Ciel it won't be intimate and it won't last. You'll see what I mean when I get to it.**

**Would love some feedback! I'll only continue if people want to read it. There is no sense in writing something people will hate. Puts us all through unnecessary grief. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kay, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Introduction of Sorts

"Master Leo," Lilith called from outside the study, "I have prepared your lunch." Her voice was always graceful, and smooth as a river rock.

"Enter." My tone was practiced. I shuffled some of the papers that were cluttering my desk and listened as the wheels of the cart drew closer. She remained silent as she placed the dish in front of me, and as I began to eat she stood with her hands behind her back, awaiting orders.

She was dressed in a simple black round gown with with a white apron over the front that came up to her neck and white gloves. It looked similar to a maid's uniform, but she wasn't forced to wear a silly bonnet on her head, and there were added frills along the neckline to distinguish her from the rest of the workers in the house. Although the idea was a taboo of sorts, Lilith was the butler to the young Earl Wood.

It had taken training, patience, and the utmost devotion but after a few short weeks of practice, I was able to become my twin brother Leo Rhys Wood, only living heir to the Wood estate and business. The transition wasn't an easy one, and breathing in the wraps that kept my budding breasts secured was no small task, but what other choice did I have? If Alice Lorraine had come back instead of Leo, I would have been carted off and married to some prick with a strong sense of self-entitlement and mommy issues. No way in hell would I ever accept that to be my fate.

While there were challenges during the transformation, I had come to like being a boy. I had much more freedom, wasn't forced to wear corsets anymore, and pants felt so much more secure that the heavy skirts I had grown accustomed to. The only part of me that I wasn't forced to change was my hair. For generations my family has been known for two traits, and my brother and I were no exception. We had gold shimmering eyes, and rich pink hair. The long pink hair specifically had become the 'trademark' of the Wood name and I was able to keep my locks that had grown to the top of my trousers. Albeit I was forced to tie it back each day, but it was still my hair. The fact that it covered my brand was an added bonus.

"Has there been any word on the matter of my investors?" Annoyance rippled under my skin.

"Not yet my lord, but I assure you there will be soon. Your father's business keeps many happy." Her red lips smirked as she cleaned my plate and handed me a steaming cup of oolong tea. The musky taste combined with the bitterness always did wonders for my nerves.

The investors were not responding. After my parents died and I assumed my father's position everyone had given me pity and time to recuperate, but the time to begin business again had come.

"You mean _my _business." She stopped to meet my gaze, smiling coyly.

"Yes master, I apologize."

I looked away from her and back at my papers. I had spent the whole of last week writing out the contracts for each of my investors to sign, but not a single one had come.

"I think it's about time we take initiative, wouldn't you agree Lilith?" I resumed signing the small mountain of papers that had been patiently waiting during my lunch.

"What would you have me do master?" A glint of mischievousness twinkled in her green eyes.

"Send for the old bags." I said flippantly, "They are to be gathered here in three days if they wish for a piece of the pie."

She chuckled and set down a slice of freshly baked apple pie. I groaned in response.

"Dammit Lilith you know I despise sweets." I eyed the treat hungrily and resisted the urge to lick my lips.

"I know master Leo, but even so. I believe that you should enjoy it in the memory of your dear sister Alice who loved them so much."

I was all too happy to oblige.

She began to list the companies that were investors for my father, inquiring which she was to invite. After a few 'yes's and 'no's she pulled out another list. This one was of those who were interested in becoming shareholders. I recognized all of them and we repeated the process until it came to the last name on the list.

"...And finally the Funtom company run by Lord Ciel Phatnomhive."

I nearly choked on my tea.

"What does that _dog_ want with my company? Our families have been at odds for decades!"

"I assure you my lord I haven't a clue." Her pen was poised above the paper, ready to carry out my bidding.

I scratched my head and put my chin in my hands. _Ciel Phantomhive. _That boy gave me a bad feeling. The Queen's Guard Dog, ruler of the underworld. Our fathers and their fathers before them have never gotten along. It's almost a family tradition...but still. One that close to the queen and so knowledgeable about fiends would be a valuable asset to have.

I gritted my teeth and begrudgingly agreed. "Yes him as well." She wrote something down and then took both lists from the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I stood from my chair and walked over to the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the study and gave myself a quick once over. My hair was pulled back into a loose, low pony tail. I was dressed in a pair of black slacks, shining black shoes, and a matching coat. The silver tie shined smartly against the soft pink waist coat that gave me the allusion of being without hips. My favorite cane was made from the finest mahogany and stained black. The handle was silver and adorned with the Wood family crest. I looked at my white-gloved hands and rolled the silver ring that held a pink diamond around on my thumb. It was much to big to wear anywhere else, and even though the thick gloves made my hands appear larger and more masculine, it still did not fit.

As I rubbed the ring I contemplated the motives behind Ciel's actions. The stories my brother and I were told growing up always said that the Phantomhive family started the feud. A man named Charles Phantomhive, apparently Ciel's grandfather, made a shady deal behind my grandfather's back to replace him as a major stockholder in a top industry. Charles led my papa to believe that they were entering a business arrangement together in order to launch the Funtom Company's toy endeavor to distract him from most of his other dealings. Grandfather had even given Charles ten thousand pounds in good faith, trusting Charles enough to not demand a contract. Then the Lord Phantomhive cut all ties with my grandfather, not even days after he had been entrusted with that large sum of money. My grandfather was ruined for a good number of years and he never forgave the Phantomhive house hold for how he was wronged.

Of course without that set-back, my family would have never decided to go into the steel and steam-boat industry. Personally, I have no need for the uneasiness between our families, but if one Phantomhive betrayed my family in the past, who's to say history won't repeat itself?

_I guess I'll just have to wait and find that out for myself. _I returned to my desk and resumed signing papers. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
